Betrayal Of The Chosen One
by beccabam
Summary: During the Final Battle at the Department of mysterys. Harry betrays the light to be with his Lover and fight by his side. What really Happened at the Final Battle. HP/LV HP/TMR Dark!Harry One-Shot


Disclaimer: Are Voldemort and Harry together.

Is Harry on the Dark side...No then I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Dark!Harry, Slash, Death

Betrayal Of The Chosen One

Harry with Neville, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Herminone are running for there lives with Death Eaters chasing them.

"GET BACK TO THE DOOR" Harry screams as they are running though the Department of mystery's.

'There it is' Harry thought has he opened the door with his friends behind him, they run though the door.

Falling

Falling

Where going to die

STOP!

They land a inch from the ground then drop.

Stand up Harry walks towards the vile of death. It is stand on a large stone in the middle of a dark hall and the only light is where the Vile stands.

They make there was towards the Vile when they all stop died in there tracks.

"Harry Potter" A voice echos though the large room. The voice is cold and high pitched and there's only one person with that voice.

'Voldemort'

Wand in hands they stand in a circle and pointing there wands at every Dark corner in the Hall.

"Lumos" They all whisper and the room illuminated with the glow of there wands.

Standing all around them are Death Eaters and in front of them is Lord Voldemort.

Turning to face the army of the Dark they all point there wands at them.

"Harry Potter" The voice says again.

"Harry Potter They Boy Who Betrayed" And when the voice said this they all turned to look at there leader Harry Potter he was smiling at Voldemort with a Evil smile that none of them have seen before.

Mask is Slipping,

Mask is Gone,

Mask is Slipping,

Mask is Gone.

"Tom! why do why do you have to rune all the fun" Harry said in a mock annoyed voice and laughter rang from the Dark army and Voldemort.

"Come now Harry, the Order will be here any moment and we wouldn't want you on there side when the final battle takes place." And with that Harry Potter The Boy Who Betrayed walked towards His lover.

Voldemort pulled Harry into a fiery kiss and Voldemort waved his wand over Harry and his clothes. Now Harry was wearing tight Black leather pants and a tight Black long sleeves Top with metal boots.

"Beautiful" Voldemort whispers to Harry and the younger wizard moves to his lovers side and they wait.

"HOW COULD YOU HARRY WE TRUSTED

YOU" a high pitch scream came from the 4 teenagers that where standing with looks of hurt and betrayal on there faces.

The scream itself came from the Mudblood Herminone Granger.

"Shut Up Mudblood, It did it because I could and now the final battle has come and you and the Order will die at are hands." Harry spat while Voldemorts arm raps around the young Lords waist.

The sound of apperation was sounded out of the hall.

The light has arrived.

At the front was the great Albus Dumbledore. The whole light army was looking at the small dark haired teen that was standing next to Voldemort.

"Harry what are you doing, get away from him he will kill you." Dumbledores voice rang though the hall which was followed by the whole Dark army's laughed.

"Shut it DumbleFuck why would my lover and are Death Eaters kill me its you and the light who should be worried." And with that Harry and Voldemort raised there wands,

"ATTACK" They Screamed and the Dark army starting firing spells.

The Battle has begun.

Spells where being thrown, The light was starting to win Harry was currently having a duel with is Godfather Sirius Black.

"Why Harry please come back I love you but I will kill you if I have to"

Sirius screamed as his godson throw dark curse after dark curse at him.

"No Sirius, its you who will die" Sirius froze this was it.

"Avada Kedavra" Green light shot out of Harry's wand and hit his godfather in the chest.

Sirius fell backwards into the Vile of Death and a agonised scream was heard though out the hall. Remus Lupin was running towards Harry throwing everything he had at him.

"YOU MURDRER HE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT" and with that Lupin thrun the Killing curse at Harry which missed him by a inch.

Laughing Harry pointed is wand at Lupin,

"Go and join him then Professor" And Harry cast the killing curse at Lupin and he dropped died with a loud thud.

Looking around again he saw that the light was starting the loose again so he went to help his lover fight Dumbledore.

"You will never win Tom" Dumbledores voice boomed though the hall all fighting had now stopped to watch the final Duel that will end it all.

Harry and Voldemort Vs Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom.

Harry had is wand pointed at Neville and Voldemorts was at Dumbledore. They all circled each other.

"Neville what are you doing here, you can't even cast a simple accio so why do you think you can beat me ay," Harry said mocking him.

"I will win Harry the Light will always beat the dark and if I hate to kill you for us to win then so be it."

"Expelliarmus" "Avada Kadavra" They said in unison and they spells connected Harry's Avada was getting closer to Nevilles wand by every second.

"Neville" voice's whispered in his ear.

Turning to look either side of Neville was is parents and this one surprised Neville Harry Potter's parents where there to.

"Mr and Mrs Potter what are you doing here, shouldn't you be helping Harry." Neville said confused and he looked over to where Harry was and looked him in his eyes. Harry's Green eyes where glowing as bright as his Avada curse and Voldemort was next to him with his arm around Harry's waist.

"That boy is not are son" James Potter spat and he looked over to where his former stood.

"He wasn't are son the day he went with that monster and now my son is one now." Lily Potter said eyes full with tears and disappointment.

"Harry you have to stop this we can help you, please stop now love while you have a chance." Lily Potters voice shouted from where her ghost stood next to Neville.

Voldemort pulled Harry into a kiss,

"I love you Harry, We can win this Together just remember I Love you."

And with that Voldemort levelled his wand at Dumbledore and they shouted like Harry and Neville just did "Expelliarmus" "Avada Kadavra" and there spells joined.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's free hand.

There Avada beem's got stronger and them speed towards there victims.

Dumbledore was getting worried if he didn't separate Tom and Harry they would be unstoppable. And then it hit him he broke of the power beam him and Tom had formed and sent cutting curse at Tom and it hit him in the chest and he went down.

Neville was watching as Voldemort got hit with a cutting curse in his chest and he went down. Harry's eyes went straight to his lover and he screamed, a loud pain filled scream and Harry broke there power beam and went down with Voldemort and put the Dark Lord in his arm.

"Please don't leave me Tom, I love you. You can't leave me here on my own. Please don't die." Harry sobbed into Voldemorts robes.

The who hall watched in stunned silence the Dark watched there Lord dying and there other Lord having a break down.

And the light watched with hopeful eyes waiting for the second that Voldemort died so they could strike.

"I love you too Harry... I...I want you to..kill Dumbledore ... for...me...I..Love you..." And with that Voldemort took his last breath.

Harry let out a scream and cradled Voldemorts body to his chest.

Cheers would be heard though out the Hall from the light and this is what snapped Harry. He carefully put his lovers body on the floor and cheers stopped when they saw the look in Harry eyes.

Turning to look a Dumbledore and Harry raised his wand,

"Avada Kadavra" and Harrys and Dumbledores wands connected.

Dumbledore watched with wide eyes has his Expelliarmus beam was getting shorter and then with one last burst of power Harrys Avada beam hit him square in the chest.

His last words where,

"I'm sorry."

When Dumbledore's lifeless body hit the ground Harry looked at Neville in his eyes then looked at his lover and turned his wand on himself,

"I'm coming Tom." Harry whispered and sent the killing curse at himself and his body hit the ground with a loud thud.

Neville watched this with wide eyes, Harry could had killed him but he didn't. He just didn't care after Voldemort died. Harry wasn't fighting for the Dark he was fighting for love.

The End.

Review xx


End file.
